


cat nap

by harryhanlon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Petplay, collaring, harry's naked but that's not unusual is it, it's just cute stuff and friends, kittyplay, platonic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they've had a rough day Harry and Niall get a special treat from Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat nap

**Author's Note:**

> i literally cannot stop myself anymore what have i become

All of the boys had been awake since the wee hours of the morning and when they got to the hotel they really started to feel the exhaustion. Their 6am flight was too turbulent for them to sleep and the press junket was scheduled for a half hour after they landed. An hour’s break before soundcheck, a quick meeting about tomorrow’s schedule and a surprisingly enthusiastic crowd surfer during a show later 5 boys sleepily stumbled through an empty lobby to pick up their room keys from Paul.

Liam, Louis and Zayn each got their own rooms but Harry and Niall had recently started sharing since they ended up sneaking into each other’s beds every night anyway. Tour made them all search for comfort and those two found it in each other.

When Harry slipped an extra key into Zayn’s hand before drifting off down the hallway he knew it was gonna be a special night with two of his favourite boys. Re-energized, he grabbed his pajamas and the extra bag with supplies for the evening.

* * *

Zayn switched his bag into his other hand and only struggled with the door lock a little. The light went green and he pushed the door to Harry and Niall’s room open, slipping in and quietly closing it behind him.

Harry was already naked and stretched across the bed, hand softly scratching behind the fluffy clipped on ears. He said that being naked felt better when he put his tail on but Zayn knew that he just liked having his dick unrestrained which was still a valid point. Niall, preferring to wear boxers but still mostly naked with his ears and tail, was squat in front of the TV trying to figure out the DVD player. They both looked up when they heard the door click shut and wasted no time smothering Zayn with hugs like they hadn’t just seen him half an hour ago.

“How’re my boys?” he asked playfully, scratching their scalps and rubbing the backs of their necks. In return he got two kisses on the cheek from Niall and a soft mewl from Harry. “So no talking tonight, then?” They shook their heads no. It really had been a long day. “That’s fine. Let’s get started.” He gently tried to push them off but Harry was hanging on for dear life and Niall seemed too comfortable to shift. “I can’t get to my bag if you don’t move.” The boys scrambled back and hopped up on the bed. The bag meant  _collars_  and collars were better than a few extra seconds of hugs.

Zayn chuckled, picked the two thick bands up and walked over to the boys nearly trembling with excitement. The three of them had ordered the collars together on a lazy weekend during break after a few of their special sessions. Niall’s is simple, a thick black band with a green buckle and ‘Niall’ written on the green nameplate because he’s patriotic to the core. Harry’s has a bit more flair because he believes he has to be the prettiest kitty Zayn’s ever seen. It’s black with pink velvet trim, lace frill, silver buckle and nameplate with ‘Harry’ written in the curliest font they could pick. It’s a special treat to wear them and Zayn saves it for break or really tough days. He thinks they definitely deserve it tonight.

Niall’s went on first while Harry pouted petulantly even though he new his was coming right after. Once they were both on the boys’ faces relaxed happily as they nuzzled into the sides of Zayn’s neck.

“Want to watch a movie?” They nodded but whined when he got up to put the DVD in. Zayn chuckled again. His boys were needy and it made them even cuter. The TV wasn’t cooperating but once he figured it out and turned around Harry and Niall were curled around each other trying not to fall asleep. Zayn hurried over to sit behind them at the head of the bed while the ‘Valentines Day’ menu started. They perked up enough to shift their tired bodies into Zayn’s welcoming lap and closed their eyes again almost immediately.

The movie played and Zayn stroked the skin on their backs softly until he heard quiet snores from both of them. He turned the volume down a little so he wouldn’t disturb them and drifted off with his hands still carding through soft hair. Sometimes they all needed kitty time.


End file.
